phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Reasons for blocking users In the past week, I've had to block a few users, including one for a significant amount of time (Phinny for one year). In case anyone feels that I am being unnecessarily harsh or abusing my admin privileges, I'm going to point out a few things. * The block log shows that there's about 1 or 2 people a week that are blocked. Almost all of them are anonymous IP addresses. This goes back to September 2008, when Wikia decided to allow people who haven't registered to edit pages. * Typical reasons for a block: profanity, hate speech, inserting gibberish, changing references from one character to another (for instance, changing a page so that instead of saying "Ferb", it says "Candace", for every time "Ferb" is mentioned on the page), making changes that go against the Manual of Style. * I will always ask first that a person stop making unwanted edits and explain why they are unwanted. * I will usually give them a second chance to stop, just in case they didn't see the message on their User Talk page. (When the User Talk page is updated, that person sees "You have a new message" at the top of the page they are currently looking at.) * I make a careful evaluation of whether this is a deliberate action on their part. In the case of Phinny, I took an hour to review his/her most recent changes and came to the decision that the one year block was justified because the previous blocks did not change his/her behavior. I want this wiki to be something good and fun that people enjoy. People that make a nuisance of themselves detract from that. When they are enough of a nuisance, it's time for them to be blocked. Hopefully, blocking them will make it stop being "fun" for them anymore and they will find something better to do. — RRabbit42 15:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Rabbit! I was just looking at recent changes and noticed that you've had to block a lot of anonymous IPs here. As you know, we're currently spotlighting this wiki, so your traffic is increasing and you'll be getting a lot of new editors. Did you know that you have the option to require a user to login with a username before they edit? Vandals can still create a username and cause trouble, but we've found that it's easier to track and block vandals when they're not just an anonymous IP, and that the extra barrier to entry just to vandalize a page often cuts down the amount of vandalism considerably. Feel free to discuss it with the other admins, and if you choose to go this way, please leave a message on my talk page and I can set it up for you. And let me know if there's anything else I can do to help the wiki grow and attract more helpful members. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) February Article of the Month Just thought I'd let you know that I've nominated Phineas and Ferb-uary for February's Article of the Month since you started the article. Let's try to flesh the article out over the next couple of weeks to make sure it looks its best by the time it goes to the main page. I've already embedded the only promo I found on YouTube for it. —Topher 06:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm in the process of uploading a new version of the commercial to YouTube right now. The only difference will be that it won't have the Hypercam info overlayed on it. I'm not sure how much more there needs to be said about this marathon, so right now I can't think of anything else to add to it. I'll think about it for a bit. If anyone else can flesh it out, go ahead. -- RRabbit42 22:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::The work I did on "I, Brobot" makes it a better candidate than the marathon article. — RRabbit42 04:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Rollercoaster Hey, just to let you know, "Rollercoaster," the website you referred to on the Fake episodes list, has returned in the new website of http://rollercoasterpf.weebly.com/index.html. Hope you enjoy, and just to let you know, I created it. Ha-ha. --SuperFlash101 18:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : I've updated that page to make mention that I was referring to the old version of your website. I've taken a look at the new location. The description you've got for "Out to Launch" shows that it will have a different tone than this wikia does, so I think that it and this site can compliment each other, without duplicating efforts. -- RRabbit42 21:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Cool then. I was hoping we could do a little "Wookieepedia" thing, in which they have a "Sources" section at the bottom in which they get some information. We can do that for the many Phineas and Ferb websites, like mine. --SuperFlash101 22:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Recent blocked user I didn't find any of those episodes listed anywhere, so I may have been a bit reactionary. I have unblocked him/her now. I would really like to get more information about these episodes that were created before we delete them. —Topher 20:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Just got confirmation from Dan Povenmire via email. All of those episodes that were added are real. He also confirmed that Paris Panic is not real. I will post the whole conversation tomorrow night after work. There are many good tidbits in there. —Topher 06:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Talking about the Rollercoaster-inspired rollercoaster If you have any comments about the "Rollercoaster"-inspired rollercoaster that I revealed on my user page, add them here. I'd like to include a link to it on the episode page, in an "External links" section or thereabouts, but I want to run it by everyone first before I do this. — RRabbit42 04:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Really nice. UGH! Why do I not have that game?! Gir...anyways, that looks really nice. And I suppose it's a good idea to do that, we pretty much never do that, so it's good to start :) ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) New Episode Images Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month Can you please vote over at Forum: Vote! Article of the Month? Also, can you add some images to the new episode pages? And maybe a brief summary? Also, can you come to the IRC, and ask Topher to come, too? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :It will be a few more days before I can contribute here, but I'll have some good stuff when I return. —RRabbit42 02:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback permission As my first act as bureaucrat, I have granted you rollback rights. This should make it easier to change vandalism. When you click on the rollback link on a page's history, it will revert back to the way it was before that user edited the page. See here for a more thorough explanation. I would like you to reconsider being granted sysops rights. I'm really not asking you to do any more than you already do, just that you would have the tools to block a vandal if necessary. I've talked to Flash because of some things that have been going on lately and would like to not give him the additional rights at the present time. I'll be on IRC for awhile longer if you'd like to chat. —Topher 05:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :At the time, I did not think it would would be necessary. But as I've become more involved with this wiki, I'm beginning to see that additional functions like rollback would be helpful. — RRabbit42 02:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) What Happened? Since after we had the discussion on the problem of the Busted (Remix) and you tooked it out later and put the finishing touches,I got blocked. I couldn't edit for 3 days, not even as an anonymous. Could you tell me what actually happened or why might it have been a reason? I hope for your quick response and thanks. -Perryfan 19:05, 6 April, 2009. :According to the Block Log, your account has never been blocked. As for "Busted (Remix)", it's still redirected to 404 since we've both confirmed that it's not in "Don't Even Blink". — RRabbit42 02:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Well, it was because of some reason, I couldn't edit or anything. But, thanks anyway. -Perryfan 21:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Paging Mr. Rabbit to the chat room. Mr. Rabbit to the chat room, please. —Topher 03:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Your nomination Congratulations, your nomination to become administrator seems to be going quite well. You need to officially accept the nomination, however. From Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Administrators: "Once a nomination is made, the nominee must accept the nomination or else it is void. . . . The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section." —Topher 07:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Your nomination has been approved. Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of a few new buttons and more access to the wiki's inner workings. Keep up the great work and drop me a line if you have any questions about anything. —Topher 04:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I just bookmarked the Admin FAQ. I will be reading that over the next few days. Gotta take a break now. Just realized I spent about 4 hours here tonight. — RRabbit42 04:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Toon Disney Wikia I have recently created Toon Disney Wiki, and I was wondering if you could help me here. Are you up for the job? Phin68 16:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. Toon Disney wasn't amongst the channels that I got in my cable TV service, so all I would be able to provide would be things that I could find on other websites. Plus, Toon Disney has been shut down and replaced by Disney XD, and I don't have that channel, either. — RRabbit42 16:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Do you think I should ask Topher? Phin68 02:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::That's up to you. If he's got more time and more access to what was on Toon Disney, then maybe he'd be willing to help out. —RRabbit42 02:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Messages to IP users Just out of curiosity, why are you adding new messages to the top of IP users' talk pages instead of the bottom like on everyone else's? Is it so that they will see it more? I think it makes the page look funny with the welcome box not at the top. I know it's not about aesthetics on talk pages, but it still looks funny. Mostly wondering if this makes sense for me to do it this way too. —Topher 04:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Most of the time, I follow the usual newest at bottom format. However, for the 2 or 3 people where I put the messages at the top, it was because they needed to see immediately that they were doing something wrong. If I put it at the bottom, they might not scroll down to see the new message. This assumes, of course, that they even care enough to notice which IP address their messages are being registered with, and then would go see what was new on their talk page. :It's probably wasted effort, but if it means that someone was making an honest mistake and will behave in the future, then giving them the chance to fix it will be worth that effort. — RRabbit42 06:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, if they come back to the wiki using the same IP, they get the same New Messages warning that the rest of us do. But it makes sense to put it at the top. To be honest, with all the blogs out there, people are more used to seeing new messages at the top of pages rather than the bottom of pages. —Topher 18:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight/New Rollbackers We have been put on the list for Wikia Spotlight. Ads should come out fairly soon pointing users to our site. We need to be on high alert for helping new users and watching out for vandals. I would like to know what you think about giving JeremyCreek rollback permissions. Also, is there anyone else that you think we should give rollback to? Maybe Ardi when he comes back from Australia on May 5th? —Topher 07:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :JeremyCreek has been a member since October and Ardi since February, so of the two, JC would be my first pick. When Wikia made it possible for un-registered users to make changes, we had a large upswing in the amount of pages that had to be fixed. We are going to need more people watching the changes to this Wiki once the Spotlight gets turned on. — RRabbit42 18:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Slightly off-topic, but in the same vein: We need to consider the fan art that JC And User:Kereyly have uploaded recently. They have not found our way onto any mainspace articles yet, but this could be the beginning of something like that. Should we expand our purview to include fan-art allowed on user pages? It's kind of nice to allow users to have that on their page, like decorating their office. However, I'm concerned that it might leak into the main article space. Should we delete the art and tell them they should re-upload it to the PF Fanon wiki and link to it there, or should we just allow it since it's only on their user pages? Even though Flash is away, I think I know he would be against leaving them. I'm on the fence. I'm off to work and will be on IRC afterwards (around 11:30pm ET). —Topher 19:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Some unregistered person just posted one of JC's fanart images on the Phineas Flynn page. I undid it, though. —Zaggy1024 22:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think this is something we have to be strict about. Leave them to the user pages, but if their on any main space pages maybe a warning then block? A week would be best. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Fan Art and Video Pages I just asked the anon user to stop making video pages for episodes. I've always been hesitant to feature full episode videos from YouTube on the wiki because, to be honest, I'm very surprised Disney hasn't come through and deleted all of them already. I would think the more visits they get, the more easily Disney would recognize they are out there and would do just that. Maybe they just don't care, but that seems unlikely. If we are to keep them, using the "Insert Videos" button from the toolbar above the edit box is the best way to showcase the videos since they are much visibly larger in size than the current way the IP user is doing them. As for the Fan Art, I am thinking we can leave them for now. This wiki may be poised to expand beyond simple encyclopedia, though. With the fan art, the video pages and the galleries of screenshots, we might just be becoming a one-stop-shop for Phineas and Ferb related material. If we had up-to-date TV listings, we'd be covering all the bases except for actual fanfic. I know SuperFlash will be raving when he gets back from wherever he is, but maybe this is a good thing. I like the quality of the fan art that's here so far. I'm sure there's more that I'm not thinking of, but I just got home from work and can't think anymore. —Topher 05:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Videos might be growing on me. Take a look at this version of "Elementary, My Dear Stacy". This would be a way to incorporate the video into an episode article. It works best with episodes that are not split into two or more parts, but it does work with more than one video. If you view the page at 1024x768 resolution, it will take up nearly the entire width of the top of the article. However, on higher resolutions (like mine at 1280x1024), the mini summary and the Table of Contents slide right up next to it. Check out User:Topher208/Episode box for the code. It uses all the same variables as the regular infobox, so we could use the same template call if I can figure out how to make it narrower if there's no video. —Topher 07:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't like the way it turns out. It looks bulky and sort of ugly, IMO. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Block I hope I don't bother you but could you block , he has vandalized a lot of pages and needs to be stopped and I am worried this could turn out to be another "Phinny", If you see this Topher, could you block him if he hasn't been blocked by the time you see this.--Ardi 04:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm watching the changes right now. This user should now see the "you have a new message" notice at the top of the page, alerting them that they need to stop the changes. If they continue, I'll block them. — RRabbit42 04:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, good to know, just look out for too, they seem to be the same person.--Ardi 04:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I didn't notice that it was two different people. Both have now been warned. — RRabbit42 04:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::One's near Houston, the other's near Dallas. — RRabbit42 05:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Phinny Again Phinny is at it again. Truthly, I think he should be blocked permanently because we warned him/her so many times that it's not funny. So will you please block him so this vandal can learn? Phin68 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. I saw all of what he'd been doing and he messed up almost everything. I think you asked him if he could stop or he could get block for good. I am with Phin68. --Perryfan 23:32, 05 May 2009 (UTC) :I also agree, we need to stop him while it's still early.--Ardi 00:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Stand by. I will be working on this and the block request below in a few minutes. — RRabbit42 01:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Block, Please Look, replaced Toph's page with an insult, calling the wiki "gay." Can you please block him for a while, please? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:43, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :He as well destroyed a few sections on Phineas' page. He deserves a block, please. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Help Hi RR, According to User:Perryfan001, I went to the the wiki and found out that Phinny got blocked for a year. We hope he forget us by then. However for some reason, I can't edit in the wiki. Could you please tell RRabbit 42 to tell me why this is been happening to me. i already told him this has happened to me since the time Phinny got block for the month. Please tell me hear in my talk page. --Perryfan 00:43, 07 May 2009 (UTC) For what he original said see here. Although it was meant for User:Phin68 I saw it and decided to help him instead. See this page for what I told him, also try to watch over it for more info. Please try to help him and I hope this can be solved soon.--Ardi 01:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :It appears that User:Phin68 can't edit too, He(?) wanted me to tell you.--Ardi 01:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Response being posted on Phin68's ToonDisneyAndJetix page. — RRabbit42 02:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::No prob, I can edit now. Phin68 15:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I can edit now, too. So you think that Phinny was trying to log in into my account. He could have probably try to log in on somebody else in order to blame the vandalism on other Users. Oh and I use my home computer. --Perryfan 23:19, 07 May 2009 (UTC) ::Change your passwords. — RRabbit42 00:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Site Notice If you haven't seen it, I have been nominated to be an admin. Although I am not sure, I think that it should be put into the site notice. Since Topher doesn't seem to be available when I write this, I hope you can change it.—Ardi 01:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Could you change the site notice soon please.—Ardi 04:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: Did it, but forgot to mention it here. — RRabbit42 04:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Episode videos The discussions have been on several different pages, but the gist of them seems to be "people have already posted the episodes on YouTube, so we might as well make use of them". Many of the videos are in more than one part, and some don't have the end credits. So, I'm going to provide complete episodes to YouTube. They will have the title sequence, the entire episode and full credits at the end, all in one video. I'm still not certain that we're not tempting fate (the Disney lawyers object to it), but at least I'll be able to say that I preserved all credits with the episodes. I'll be able to finish the first season fairly quickly since I've already got the project files that I made for my own personal use. I'll post the link at the bottom of each episode's page when they're ready because we haven't formally decided yet on using them or not. — RRabbit42 04:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : For the moment, this project is dead. Most places that people can upload videos to have a time limit on how long the video can be, so my idea of providing proper credits in a single video is out the door. — RRabbit42 19:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) New episodes I haven't been adding anything to Thaddeus and Thor and De Plane! De Plane! I've only created pages for Let's Take a Quiz and At the Car Wash. I just changed some spelling errors in T&T and DPDP. However, I have a YouTube account and this channel commented me saying that Let's Take a Quiz and At the Car Wash will be airing on June 22, 2009. I researched "Let's Take a Quiz Phineas and Ferb episode" on Google and it said on the Broadcast sites that it would be airing on Disney XD on June 22. -Phineasf92 05:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :From the revisions that were being made, it looked you had already seen the episode. — RRabbit42 06:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I haven't added any summaries to the new episodes, just the date it would premiere. -Phineasf92 03:58, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Voting Hey. Just messaging to tell you to vote on Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship by tomorrow night because by then it's invalidated because needed points were never added. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Chat Are you available for IRC? I have some issues and pressing matters to discuss. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Toph, Ardi, and I are discussing some community stuff on IRC. Able to join in? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Can you come on just really quick? I have a brief message. Message me when you can. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Can I join the ducussion too? Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It's just going to be a super quick question to him personally. If you want to, then go ahead. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm on a break at work right now. I'll be able to chat once I get back home in about 4 hours. — RRabbit42 20:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright then. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Topher's on as well as I; able to, or too busy? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wikia welcome tool I just changed the Wikia welcome tool bot to list any of the admin's names as the person "welcoming" the new users instead of just mine. I just thought you should know that you might start getting people asking you questions or leaving you comments about being welcomed by "you." —Topher (Talk) 02:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) News Hey. Can you join IRC so we can discuss some news? Thanks! —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 02:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Doofenshmirtz crest Hi, RR. Are you able to get a large enough image of the Doofenshmirtz crest from either Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror or Got Game?. Appreciate it! —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 22:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : I don't have anything that's close-up, but I can upload the best one I could find. I presume you're looking for just the crest on a transparent background, without the castle? — RRabbit42 23:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yep. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, now can you make it transparent? —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 23:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Here it is in GIF format so that the transparency works. Don't know why it wasn't saving it with transparency in PNG format. The PNG file has been deleted. — RRabbit42 00:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch! —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 00:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Are you available for IRC? —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 00:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC)